


i'm locked in beside you

by nezstorm



Series: quarantine prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fights, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Do you ever shut the fuck up?” Boyd said, voice raised, and regretted it almost immediately when Stiles did shut up, his whole face closing down into an expressionless mask.
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Series: quarantine prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	i'm locked in beside you

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” Boyd said, voice raised, and regretted it almost immediately when Stiles did shut up, his whole face closing down into an expressionless mask.

Boyd had seen the mask enough through the years, even before they got together, to know it for the defense mechanism it was. If Stiles didn’t show how much he hurt than surely, he could be hurt anymore? 

Way too often did people tell Stiles to shut up when all he did was hide behind words, when he was too smart for others to understand, when he was trying his best to help and Boyd never wanted to be one of them.

Suddenly, their fight didn’t make sense any longer.

“I’m sorry,” Boyd told him earnestly, “You were talking over me and I got frustrated because you wouldn’t listen, but I shouldn’t have said that. It was uncalled for and I’m sorry,” Boyd reiterated, slowly closing the distance between them when he saw Stiles’ expression soften. 

He reached out and when Stiles didn’t flinch away or make any move indicating he didn’t want to be touched, Boyd took Stiles’ hands in his, bringing them all the way up to his mouth, and pressing soft kisses to Stiles’ knuckles, all the time looking for a sign that Stiles might be uncomfortable being touched.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier, too, it’s not my place to tell you to stay out of a fight,” Boys said, kissing Stiles’ knuckles once more before lowering their hands to hold them against his chest, “I just get so scared whenever you agree to play bait and it’s not that I don’t trust you to be able to handle it, Stiles, but I can’t help but think of all the ways the plan might go wrong and you getting hurt in the end.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said softly, leaning in until their foreheads were pressed together, “The plan is risky and I shouldn’t have just sprung it on you like that and then bristled at you when you reacted the way you did. I’m sorry.” He tugged his hands free and brought his arms around Boyd’s waist, hugging him close. 

“It’s okay,” Boyd parroted, his arms wrapped around Stiles’ shoulders, tucking his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck.

They stayed like that for a moment, recalibrating and reaffirming themselves that the other was still there. Finally, it was Stiles who loosened his hold on Boyd first, but he didn’t go far, only leaning far enough so he could press a kiss to Boyd’s mouth. 

“I’ll do my best to stay safe,” Stiles promised.

Boyd smiled, kissed Stiles softly, told him, “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't edit these. this is for fun. if you're going to leave a comment ONLY because you saw a typo and have nothing nice to say about the story - close the tab.
> 
> the story is finished unless stated otherwise. i write short stories, that's just the way it is.


End file.
